Finding Your Love II: The Aftermath
by Dannie Tomlinson
Summary: Sequel to FYL. Chapter Three up! It's been a few years since Cam and Hunter have been through hell and high water to stay together. They are now happier than ever, but will the happiness last? No flames please.
1. In the Beginning

**Disclaimer**- The characters from Power Rangers Ninja Storm are Disney affiliated, I do not own them. Any characters that show up that you don't recognize are mine. 

**AN**- Here is the long awaited sequel to _Finding Your Love_! The first version was not how I envisioned, so that has been scraped and this one is the version I'm sticking with. Also, this may or may not stick with any timelines. You don't have to read the first fic to read this but if you wanna that's fine. This is going to be a lot better than the first one. Anyway, here it is!

**AN2**- Anything italicized are thoughts, flashbacks and telepathic thoughts.

**AN3**- I know I said this would be posted on the anniversary date of _FYL I_, but I will not have my computer on that date, it is going to be taken tomorrow by my uncle to be finally fixed. But I will be working on my fics while I'm on this small break.

**Finding Your Love II: The Aftermath**

**Chapter One: In the Beginning**

Cameron Bradley-Watanabe stared at his latest project, it had taken him the longest time to work on, but it was finally complete. He took off his glasses and read the final page of the novel of his and the other Rangers' adventures.

_...And so with heavy hearts myself, Tori, Shane, Dustin, Blake and last but not least, my soon-to-be husband Hunter, put our then powerless morphers away. Unfortunately my amulet had been lost in our final battle at the Abyss of Evil, along with our powers. The morphers wouldn't used again until nearly a year later when the Dino Thunder team would need our help when Lothor escaped from the Abyss and proceeded to team up with Mesogog. But for Hunter, and myself the adventure wouldn't end._

Satisfied with the ending, Cam printed the novel, all 325 pages and bounded the pages together. He pushed himself back from the desk, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes as he did. Picking up the novel, he set out of the study of his home, flicking the light off. He walked into the doorway of the dining room, pausing in there.

He watched his husband, hunched over some tests from the day before, he had offered to help but Hunter had politely refused, insisting that Cam go relax.

"Of course your way of relaxing coding or some other nerd thing," he'd teased.

Cam could only smile and nod at the truth in that statement.

_I can hear you thinking_, a familiar voice murmured in his mind.

Cam grinned and walked up behind his love, he placed the novel on the table and then placed his hands on Hunter's shoulder and began rubbing them gently. "How's it going?"

Hunter sighed and leaned into his husband's hands, "could be better, I know these kids can do better, they have all the potential in the world, but these scores, well, suck."

Cam nodded in agreement, sympathizing. "I know, but they prove themselves by showing us what they can do."

Hunter gave a noncommental grunt, too relaxed too speak. He then noticed the novel and picked it up and read the title aloud. "Love and Rangering: The Untold Story of the Power Rangers. By Cameron David Bradley-Watanabe. He looked up at Cam, "this is that big project you've been working on?"

Cam nodded, a small grin creeping onto his face, "yeah, I thought it'd be a nice surprise. Read the dedications."

Hunter opened to the first page and read it silently:

_To Tori, Shane, and Dustin, thanks for dragging me to places that I never wanted to go to, you brought me out of my shell, I thank you for that._

_Blake, you're a wonderful brother-in-law, take care of Tori, may you both have nothing but happiness._

_To my father, Dad, you've always been there for me, even though we didn't see eye-to-eye on some things; it only brought us closer. I love you._

_To my mother, even though she died when I was young, she is still very close to my heart. Wherever she is, may she rest in peace._

_Finally to my wonderful husband, Hunter Michael Bradley-Watanabe, you taught me how to love when I thought I was incapable of doing. You're my best friend, my lover, my other half, and my soulmate. You've stuck by me for three long and blissful years. We've been through hell and high water, but we made it and I know we can beat whatever life throws at us. I love you._

Hunter placed the novel down and fully turned in his seat to look into his husband's beautifully almond shaped eyes. "Cam this is...oh my God, it's wonderful."

Cam smiled, "you haven't even read the book itself."

"I already know it's gonna be a bestseller."

"I hope you're right."

He stood and wrapped his arms around the love of his life, "I know I'm right."

Cam smiled and rested his chin on Hunter's shoulder, murmuring, "remember when you asked me if I wanted kids?"

"How could I forget?"

"I do."

Hunter pulled back and looked closely at his husband, "say what?"

Cam smiled, "I thought about what you said and you were right, would a wonderful thing to adopt a little baby boy or girl."

Hunter grinned and pulled his lover into a tight embrace, "god I love you."

"I love you too."

Hunter pulled back enough to capture Cam's lips with his own. Cam moaned softly into the kiss and pulled him closer, feeling the way their bodies were reacting to the kiss. They kisses for several moments, just enjoy each other.

Cam pulled back long enough to murmur, "let's go to bed."

Hunter grinned, "took the words right out of my mouth."

They quickly cleaned up and went into their bedroom where they made love long into the night.

Later as Cam slept, Hunter remained awake, his hands gently roaming over his love's bare body. His hands paused over the small gunshot wound on his stomach. He immediately was filled with guilt, he knew he shouldn't feel guilty, but he couldn't help it. They both had been scarred by the abuse from Jamie and Chris, it'd taken a long time for them to heal, but they had done it together.

_It's over babe, long behind us_, Cam's voice, slurred with sleep, murmured in Hunter's mind.

_I know, I just..._

_I know, but I don't blame you for any of this, do_ not_ blame yourself._

Hunter couldn't help but grin as he pulled Cam closer, placing his left hand over Cam's left hand, their identical wedding bands with the Ranger insignias on them clinking softly. _You got it._

They both soon fell into another lovemaking session.

**End Chapter**

**AN4**- There ya go! Hope you all like it so far! Coming up: Someone from Hunter and Cam's past reenter their lives. Please leave a review! No flames please! Thanks!

**_CamFan4Ever_**


	2. Unexpected and Expected Surprises

**Disclaimer**- Anything Ninja Storm and Disney affiliated is not mine. Anything that you don't recognize, I own.

**AN**- So sorry for the delay! Been trying to update my other fics and getting over writer's block.

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_BJVision_**- Thanks!

**_BlueAngel0788_**- Thanks! Here's more!

**_Hunter_**- Thankee! Awe…hope it works better soon.

**_Mysterious-muse_**- Glad you love it! I hope it will be!

**_Yellowwolf_**- Thanks! Here's more!

**_StarTraveler_**- Thanks! Awe! Glad this cheered you up!

**_The real vampire_**- Thanks! Hope you like _FYL I_. Here's more!

**_Garnetred_**- Thanks! Here's more!

**_BlackNightWolf04_**- Thanks! Here's more!

**_Dany_**- Yep, he's always struck me as a writer. You'll find that out either in this chapter or the next one. Here's more!

**_Cat2000_**- Thanks :D Here's the update!

**Chapter Two: Unexpected and Expected Surprises**

A week had passed; the former Ninja Storm team is meeting down at Ninja Op for their weekly conference. Tori and Blake arrive first. Cyber Cam is there to greet them.

"Yo dudes wassup? Tori-Tor, man you are _still _babacilious after all this time."

She smiled, "hey Cyber Cam, are Cam and Hunter here yet?"

The replica shook his head, "nope, but I know they got some good news."

"Did they say what?" Blake wanted to know. "We've got some good news too," he said sharing a smile with Tori.

"Nope, I tried buggin' my bro about it, but when he started threatening about reformatting my system. I backed off."

The couple shared a grin, recalling how Cam did that on a daily basis.

Tori smiled and kneeled on her old, slightly faded crushed velvet blue pillow. Blake followed the suit, looking around their old Command Center. "Man this place has changed."

After salvaging what they could, the team began to piece back what had once been the adventure of their lives.

_Tori sifted through a small pile of rubble, she then came across a picture. Most of the glass was gone, part of the frame broken away. The picture was still in good condition, though covered in dust. She gently blew the dust away, wiping away the clinging remains. She looked at the picture and smiled at the baby who had become a big brother to her. She rose and walked over to Cam, silently handing him the picture. _

_Cam took the photo and smiled. "Thanks Tor," he murmured._

_Hunter walked up behind his now lover, wrapping his arm around Cam's shoulders, ignoring Tori's curious stare. He felt Cam's shoulder's stiffen slightly and smirked to himself. "Don't tell me you're getting shy after last night." _

_Cam blushed brightly, "why don't you just broadcast it to the whole city?" he asked dryly. _

_Tori smirked widely at Cam's blush, she turned and marched over to the other three and held her hand out to them. "I win, pay up."_

"_What? No way dude!" Dustin exclaimed. He looked at the Samurai and Crimson Ninja to confirm. Cam glared at him while Hunter had a Cheshire cat smile on his face. "Hunter, man I can't believe you got laid last night!"_

"_Dude, _do not_ use "Hunter" and "laid" in the same sentence, that's just wrong," Blake commented. _

"_Aw, you're just mad 'cause you're not getting any," Shane teased. _

_Tori threw a well-aim piece of wood at Shane, glaring at him. "Don't even go there. Now pay up."_

"_Would someone mind telling us what is going on?" Cam asked._

"_Dude, we all made a bet on when you two would hook up, Me an' Shane said it be sometime after we got the schools back in order. Blake said it'd be like right after that thing with Motodrone, y'know, after you two stayed in that lab for so long," he added with an impish grin "Tor said it'd be right after we defeated Lothor." _

"_How much was the bet?" Hunter wanted to know._

"_Twenty bucks, each," Shane said as he and the others grumbled about losing their cash to her. _

_Tori smirks and counts the cash and looks up when Hunter and Cam come into their view. _

"_We want half," Hunter announced. _

_Tori raised an eyebrow at him, "excuse me?"_

"_You heard him; I think we're entitled to _some_ of it since neither of us knew about this bet. And what possessed you four to bet on our love lives?" Cam wanted to know._

_Tori mock grumbled under her breath and handed each of them twenty bucks. "You wanna know why? You two have not stopped shooting each other looks of longing ever since they joined the team. You both have gone out of the way to do things with each other that you would have _never_ done before meeting. Need I say more?"_

_Hunter stared at her, only remarking: "You have _way_ too much time on your hands."_

"_No, it's called the power of observation." _

"_Ok guys; let's just get back to work, alright?" Shane interrupted before Tori and Hunter stared sparring and they'd never get anything done. _

_The others nodded and silently went back to work._

_Fifteen minutes had passed before Blake's voice broke through the silence. "Will our lives ever be the same again?"_

"Tori! Blake!"

Tori snapped out of her reminiscence, looking up she saw Dustin and Marah, followed by Shane and Kapri, coming down the steps. She rose the same time as Blake did, walking over to their friends. The girls chatted while the guys about Dustin's upcoming Freestyle event.

"Hey guys…"

"Cam, Hunter, dude you guys look great!" Dustin exclaimed with his usual enthusiasm.

"Dustin," Hunter greeted, clasping hands with him and pulling him into a bear hug.

After hugs and how are yous were exchanged, they all gathered around the table.

"Ok you two, we're all here, what's the big news?" Blake asked.

"Well, two things, one…" Cam leaned down and placed a book on the middle of the table. The others quickly leaned over to get a good look. The cover had a purple background; in the middle were the Rangers, Shane in the middle with Tori and Dustin going to his left and Blake, Hunter and Cam going to his right. On the top in bold white was printed '_Love and Rangering: The Untold Story_'. Underneath in smaller lettering 'by Cameron David Bradley-Watanabe'.

"Oh dude," Dustin breathed in awe and shock.

"Cam, how did…? How'd you…?" Shane stuttered.

"Mostly it's from watching past battles, but it's really about us. I thought the world should know about us."

"But what about the Academies?" Blake asked.

"They are mentioned briefly, but the locations aren't given, nor are the names. They'll be assumed they're private schools and Sensei Amino and dad can totally back that up," Hunter said.

"Wow, Cousin this is amazing!" Marah exclaimed, flipping through the pages. "There are even pictures in here!"

The four former Rangers looked at Cam in alarm. He quickly reassured them. "It's alright you guys. Since we aren't in uniform anymore, it's fine to show who we are. Besides, there have been records of past Rangers revealing themselves, on purpose or on accident."

Dustin nodded, recalling the Ranger history. "So, what other big news do you two have?"

Cam and Hunter exchanged looks, smiling at each other. "We're gonna adopt a baby," Hunter announced.

Shouts of excitement filled Ninja Ops.

"No way dudes!"

"Awesome man!"

"Wonderful!"

"Wait to go bros!"

"Go Cousin!"

After all the congratulations died down, Blake took Tori's hand and smiled at her. She smiled back, nodding slightly.

"Hey guys? Tor and I got some good news too." He pauses, grinning.

"Get on with it!" Dustin and Shane shout.

"We're getting married!" Tori exclaimed.

"'Bout time!" Dustin shouted gleefully.

"Ok, who won the bet this time?" Shane wanted to know.

"You guys bet on when we'd get married?" Tori said.

"Duh," Hunter remarked, "consider it mine and Cam's revenge."

"Oh just you _wait_," Tori mock threatened.

The sound of happy chatter about babies and weddings filled Ninja Ops.

_Just outside, two sets of eyes watched the entrance to the cave. They could hear every word that the former team was saying. Hazel eyes met a pair of dark brown, nearly black eyes. They had been waiting patiently for three long years, but now revenge would be theirs._

**End Chapter**

**AN2**- I don't have much to say so, please leave a review. No flames please! Thanks!

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	3. Guess Who's Back?

**Disclaimer**- Power Rangers Ninja Storm is Disney affiliated. I don't own them, I only own Jamie Hayes and Chris Saunders, anyone else that may show up is mine also.

**AN**- Sorry for the delay! I'm trying to update everything but school's back in session so updates won't be frequent.

**AN2**- Also, if you don't remember who those two are, you may have to read _FYL_, or I could tell you, but that would take the fun out of it.

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_Garnetred_**- You'll find out soon. Here's more!

**_Mysterious-muse_**- Thanks! Here's more!

**_BlackNightWolf04_**- Thanks! I know, they'll make great parents! Here's more!

**_StarTraveler_**- Here ya go!

**_Yellowwolf_**- (Nods) It always does, doesn't it? Thanks! Here's more!

**_Cat2000_**- Thanks! I was hoping someone would say something about it! Here's more!

**Chapter Three: Guess Who's Back?**

_Two weeks later…_

"Ok…great! Thank you very much." Hunter was saying as Cam walked in one afternoon. Hunter immediately looked up when the door opened and motioned Cam over. Cam raised an eyebrow as he walked over to his husband.

_What's up babe?_

Hunter held up a hand while trying to listen to whoever was on the other end of the line. "Thanks very much, see you in a week." He hung up the phone and looked at Cam with an excited look in his eyes. "Guess who's been calling us?"

"Siegfried and Roy?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Jack and Will from _Will and Grace_?"

"No!"

"Carson Kressley and Jai Rodriguez?"

"I am never letting you watch those shows again."

Cam grinned, "Ok, I give up, who's been calling us?"

Hunter grinned back, "your publisher, they love your book and want to publish about six million copies."

"_Six million_? For an unknown writer?"

Hunter nodded enthusiastically, "yeah, they are totally sure it's gonna be a best-seller."

"Even though its author is gay and it's clearly mention in the book? That's not exactly smiled upon in this day and age."

"They don't give a shit about your sexual preference Cam, the book is excellent. You know it, I know it, and they know it."

Cam sighed and smiled, knowing he was going to lose this playful banter. "Alright, you've got me convinced. Who else called?"

Hunter's grin grew before answering, "The adoption agency called. A seventeen year old young woman contacted them the other day. She's having twins, but she's not ready to have children yet. So basically, her loss is our gain, not trying to be harsh or anything."

Cam smiled, "not harsh at all, I know you want kids Hunter, so do I. I know you'll make a great father."

Hunter grinned and pulled his husband into his arms. "So will you Cam."

_Two weeks later…._

It was official; _Love and Rangering: The Untold Story of the Power Rangers_ would be released in time for the Christmas rush. Once again the former Rangers were gathered in Ninja Ops, celebrating.

"Dude, this is wicked sweet!" Dustin exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Marah.

"Yeah man, this is gonna be sweet." Shane agreed enthusiastically.

Blake grinned as his fiancé leaned into his embrace. "Cam, how did you write this without Hunter knowing? You two can't keep your hands off each other, let alone keep a secret from each other," he commented with a smirk.

Cam mock glared at his brother-in-law then smirked back. "Actually, Hunter knew I was working on something, I just didn't specify what I was working on."

Blake's grin widened, "sneaky bro."

As the others talked about the book and Tori and Blake's wedding, Hunter couldn't help but think of the time in their lives where he thought he and Cam would never be together again….

"_Bro are you sure Cam isn't in here?" Hunter asked his brother as they made their way down into Ninja Ops_

"_Yeah, dude, Tor said he's meditating in some training room." _

"_Alright, if you're sure, I don't want to talk to him." _

"_Hunter, don't you think you should give him another chance? Or at least hear him out?" Blake inquired, wanting to see his brother happy_

"_No way, I heard enough from Jamie." _

"_Ok, Ok, sorry."_

_They walk into Ops. _

"_Ok, so where's Dustin?" _

"_He should be here any minute." _

"_Ok." _

"_Dustin! I can't believe you broke my camera!" exclaimed an angry Cam as he stormed down into Ninja Ops. _

"_Dude I'm sorry! I didn't mean to."_

_Hunter's eyes grew wide hearing Cam's voice. _

_Cam walks into Ops and immediately saw the Crimson blonde._

"_What are _you_ doing here?" they exclaim in unison. _

"_NOW!" yelled Blake._

_Dustin and Blake Streaked out of Ops, locking them inside. _

"_Hey!" Cam and Hunter yelled running to the door. _

"_Let us out!" shouted Cam as he and Hunter pound on the bunker door. _

"_Sorry Cam, this for both of your own good," says Blake through the door. _

"_Yeah, we're not letting you out until you make up," Dustin adds. _

"_Bro let us out or I will be an only child," Hunter swore._

_The two ignored their idle threats and walked away, discussing how to deal with Jamie. _

_  
"Great," The Samurai and Thunder muttered, walking to separate corners of Ninja Ops._

_Cam sighed and turned around, "We need to talk." _

_Hunter stopped and glares at the Samurai. "I have nothing to say to you." He goes back to his katas. _

_Cam sighed and turned back to the computer. He then got a determined look on his face, turned around, rose and stopped Hunter. "I want to talk to you, whether you like it or not."  
_

A loud explosion outside of Ninja Ops suddenly snaps Hunter out of his trance. The former Rangers exchange looks as the alarms begin blaring. Within seconds they're out in the courtyard, their senses on high alert. The students where also doing copying their Sensei's, ready to defend their school.

Cam's eyes strained through the smoke that began to clear with Shane's help. He saw two figures striding toward them. As the smoke cleared completely, his almond eyes widened as he saw who the figures were. He heard Hunter's audible intake of breath as he too saw who it was.

"It can't be…" Hunter murmured.

"I don't believe it…" Cam said.

Jamie Hayes shared a smirk with Chris Saunders then smirked at the two. "Guess who's back."

**End Chapter**

**AN3-** No one likes me very much now, right? Didn't think so. Feel free to torture Jamie and Chris. Anyway, please leave a review. No flames please! Thanks!

_**CamFan4Ever**_


End file.
